New Mutants
by ToonReviewer
Summary: 5 new mutants have been accepted at Professor Charles Xaiver's School for Gifted Youngsters.
1. Cannonball

RING, RING!

Sam shot out of bed. He looked at the alarm clock, 3:30 am. He was late. He quickly put on his overalls and gloves and headed downstairs. He tried hard not to wake his mom. Usually, he was pretty quiet. His mom was waiting for him, a hot stack of pancakes sat waiting for him.

"Ma, what are you doing up"?

"Thought you might like a hot breakfast before work hon. Sam, I wish you didn't have to do this. It's too dangerous."

"It's the only way ma. Ever since dad died…" Sam paused. Talking about dad hurt. He had been a coal miner for many years. Then just last year, a beam came loose and the ceiling collapsed and… Sam felt a twinge in his heart. Ever since then, Sam had to take care of his mother, brothers and sisters. The mines were the only jobs in Cumberland, Kentucky. It was a heavy burden for a 14 year old.

"Thanks Ma, but I'll eat at the sight." Sam took his hard hat and put it over his blond hair. Outside, the sun hadn't even come up yet. Sam rubbed the last bits of sleep from his eyes. Mr. Lewis was waiting for him in his pickup.

"Well Guthrie, ya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I reckon." Sam sank back into the seat beside Mr. Lewis and pulled out a book "Red Planet, A Colonial Boy on Mars" Sam sometimes wished he could be in one of those adventures, exploring the stars, fighting monsters. He was shaken back on Earth by the shuddering of Mr. Lewis' truck stopping.

"Come on Sam, I've already packed some o' my corn muffins. Better head down and get started. "Mr. Lewis led Sam to the elevator shaft. What little light the dawn offered was snuffed out by the dark of the mine. The light from the helmets only let him see a little. All the other miners headed towards the dark passages. Soon, it was just Sam and Mr. Lewis. Sam started shoveling coal into one of the buckets. Mr. Lewis was at the far end of the tunnel, when one of the ceiling beams collapsed right above his head. Sam didn't even have time to think. Something inside Sam exploded and he rocketed towards Mr. Lewis. His legs felt like they were on fire. In a flash, Sam picked up Mr. Lewis and well, _flew__**!**_ He couldn't believe what he was doing! He was flying as fast as a cannonball. He willed himself to stop. Mr. Lewis looked as shocked as Sam did.

"Sam..h-h-how on God's green earth"?

"I, I don't rightly know. Wait, the ceiling! The other miners!" Sam turned, thank God, it was only a small collapse. Mr. Lewis backed away from Sam.

"I don't know what you are, but you'd best be getting out of here."

"But Mr. Lewis, it's just me, Sam Guthrie. I've known you for years."

"You might be one of those mutates I've heard about on the news. Sam, you'd better be leaving here. If the others find out…." Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mr. Lewis was one of his father's closest friends. And he was afraid of him. Sam had just saved his life, but the look of fear on Mr. Lewis' eyes told him it wasn't safe here anymore. Sam climbed into the elevator shaft and ascended towards the surface. Sam ran home. He didn't even know WHAT it was he just did back there. What was he going to do now? Mr. Lewis must have told the others about what happened. How was he going to help his family now? Sam approached his house and noticed a Roll Royce in the drive way. His mother was standing on the front porch, talking to a bald man in a wheel chair. The man noticed Sam and gave a friendly wave.

"Hello Sam Guthrie. My name is Professor Charles Xavier. May I have a word with you?"


	2. Mirage

_It began with Dani and her parents taking a picnic trip. Her mother smiled as Dani's father unloaded the cooler, blankets and folding chairs. There was nothing in the world better than her mother's smile or her dad's homemade hamburgers. Dani picked up a veggie burger, just the way she like it. Nothing was more beautiful that day. The beautiful Rocky Mountains almost glowed as the sun slowly sank behind them. Dani's head started to hurt. The sky turned an unnatural purple and black. Dani's parents were worried. They kept muttering something about Grandpa Black Eagle. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a horrible demonic bear appeared in front of her parents. Only, it didn't feel like it just appeared to Dani. It almost felt like, SHE made it appear. The demon bear instantly took one swipe at her parents, and….they were gone. The demon bear disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Dani sat there, in the dark….all alone, so alone….._

Dani shot up out of bed screaming. A cold sweat came over her. She had the dream again. Grandpa Black Eagle came bursting into the room, his robes flowing in the breeze. He had apparently been outside, because his pipe was still dangling from his mouth.

"What is it Dani? Are the dreams getting worse?" Black Eagle asked her, his face grim. Dani started sobbing uncontrollably. Dani felt weird, a 13 year old, sobbing like a toddler. Black Eagle put his arm around her.

"My child, come with me. It's time we talked." Black Eagle took Dani outside. The warm Colorado air seemed to calm her down a little. Her black hair flapped wildly in the wind. Her grandfather gave her his blanket and sat down in his chair.

"Grandpa, I need to know. What does this dream mean?" Dani had been taught by her grandpa that dreams always told the future. But this couldn't be the future she saw. Black Eagle shook his head.

"Oh, Danielle, my dear little Moonstar. I always said to Peg and Will you were a special one. Dani, listen to me. It's time you knew what really happened to your mother and father." Danielle looked at her grandfather.

"You told me a bear got them. A real bear." Black Eagle looked away, not bearing to meet her glare.

"In a way, yes. Dani, you are a mutant. Your parents knew, I had told them about my friend who runs a school for mutants. They didn't want you to leave so soon. They thought they could raise you normally. But that couldn't happen. The dream you keep having, actually happened. Your power was unknown to me then. You summoned a demon bear. My friend is coming tomorrow…."

"To take me away? I'm a freak? I didn't mean to…I don't even remember it!" Dani sputtered. She was a freak? She used her powers to kill her parents? No, no it couldn't be true! Dani ran off the porch blindly. She didn't notice the blond woman in the white business suit. Dani ran right into her.

"S-s-s-sorry, I just, I mean I.."

"Quite alright my dear. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ms. Emma Frost. I run a school for, mutants like ourselves." Black Eagle walked beside Danielle, when he spotted Ms. Frost.

"You! Charles warned me about you, White Queen! Dani's not going with you!" Black Eagle stood between Dani and Ms. Frost.

"Hm, amusing. But I believe Ms. Moonstar here would be a much better fit with me. Don't you think so Proudstar?" A young man appeared next to Black Eagle. In a flash, Proudstar slammed into Black Eagle, sending him crashing towards the house.

"Grandpa!" Dani screamed as she ran towards him. He wasn't moving. Dani's eyes turned a fierce purple. Suddenly, a giant purple eagle swooped from the forest and attacked Proudstar and Ms. Frost. Proudstar ran as fast as he could away from the demon bird. Ms. Frost was not amused. She turned her eyes on Dani when

"Back off White Queen." A man with red sunglasses stood behind Dani. Ms. Frost snarled.

"Another day X-Man!" With that Ms. Frost hurried towards where Proudstar had gone. Dani turned around to her savior

"Who are you" Dani asked.

"My name is Scott Summers. Let's bring your grandpa inside."


	3. Wolfsbane

Professor Moria Mac Taggert looked into one of the view screens hanging up on the wall. Her fingers danced across the keyboard. On screen, a wolf was dodging and leaping over robotic obstacles. Moria smiled. Her new student was doing fantastically. A robot drone was launched from the floor. The wolf leapt over its head and landed her claws into its backside. Boom! Instant trashed robot. Moria spoke into the microphone.

"Great job Rahne! You've passed with flying colors!" The wolf turned to face the screen. Slowly, the wolf transformed into a 13 year old girl. Her paws grew fingers. Her snout returned to normal. She still had the wolfish look about her. The red fur covering her body shortened itself into two red pigtails. She got up on two legs and dusted the black and yellow uniform she was wearing.

"Thanks Prof! I was hoping for something a little more challenging though." Rahne smirked. Moria smiled, Rahne would make a fine addition to Charles' new team. There was no doubt of that. A young boy entered the room. Rahne looked up suddenly. She bared her teeth and lunged at the intruder. The boy was paralyzed with fear. He did the only thing he could think of. He made 8 more of himself.

"Jamie, you foolish boy, run for it!" Moria pushed a red button on the control panel. Immediately, smoke filled the chamber. When the smoke cleared, Jamie and Rahne were passed out. Okay, maybe Rahne needed a little more work. But she had to be ready.

Later, Rahne woke up in her room. Knocked out again? She was failing. She like having her powers, there was no doubt of that. But the price, she had no control over her animal instincts sometimes. Poor Jamie, though, he should have knocked first. Caught her by surprise, one day it might cost someone dearly. Rahne flopped on her bed. There was a knock on the door. Moria stepped inside.

"Thanks for knocking mom. How's Jamie doin'? Did I hurt 'im much?" Moria shook her head.

"No, he's doin' fine. A little shaken up, that's all. Are you okay, darling?" Rahne put her hands to her head.

"Ma, deya really think I'm ready for the Professor's school? What if I lose control and hurt someone? I just.."

"Rahne, listen to me. Ever since I brought ya to Muir Island, I knew this day would come. You have uncanny powers. You have the highest marks of all my students. Plus, you're my daughter. That makes you great in my book." Rahne smiled. Ever since her father found out she was a mutant, she rarely smiled. He had led a mob to try and burn her alive. It was thanks to Moria and Charles Xavier that she was able to escape. Moria had taken her in, helped her develop her powers.

"How many students deya think are comming?" Rahne asked. Moria pulled out her glasses and read from a chart.

"Looks like about 3 so far. You'll be meeting one of them tomorrow. The Professor'll be bringing him by to see us." Moria looked at Rahne, her head hung low. Moria hugged her daughter.

"Oh, my sweet little wolf. Soon you'll be an X-Man. One o' the great ones. Stories will be told of you, you mark my words. Here, I have something for ya." Moria reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver necklace. A cross hung down from it, and carved in it was the word "Wolfsbane". Rahne put it on.

"This is to remind you, you're not a monster. Don't let anyone tell you different." Moria said as she left Rahne to her thoughts


	4. Sunspot

Roberto waited in his dad's Mercedes. He checked his watch, almost 5:30. Roberto looked towards the mansion. If dad didn't hurry, he'd be late for his soccer game. Finally, dad marched out the door. Roberto smiled. Emmanuel Da Costa, political genius, business tycoon, biggest soccer fan you could meet. He was decked from head to toe in t-shirts, pennants, sandals, even those huge foam fingers. All of which said, "Go Thunderbolts!" He climbed in next to Roberto. The car roared to life. The streets of Rio were brimming with tourists. It took them awhile to reach Roberto's school. It seemed the whole city had shown up for the game. Thunderbolts vs. Dynamos, the biggest game of the season. His girlfriend Juliana was waiting for him by the gates. Roberto got out of the car while his dad tried to find a parking space in the crowded lot.

"Ready for this, Rob?" Juliana asked as they headed towards the stadium. Roberto felt relaxed. He was focused, he was ready.

"Hey, I'll be watching from the front row. Do our school proud." Juliana walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Roberto smiled. It was good to be 14. He was the star soccer player, his dad was his best friend, and he had a wonderful girlfriend. He walked into the locker room and put on his jersey. Walking out on to the field, the sight of the fresh green grass and the cheering crowd made his heart glad. He joined his teammates on the field. The coach motioned for Rob to join them in a huddle.

"Okay, Rodriguez, you play forward, Orlando, work on you defense. And Da Costa, remember to pass the ball once in a while. Remember team, the Dynamos are tough this year. Stay sharp team." Roberto nodded and took his position on the field. He looked up in the stands. Juliana was waving at him. A strange black woman with white hair sat behind her, staring at him. Creepy. His dad was standing next to her howling over the top of his lungs, "Thunderbolts, GO!" Roberto sniggered, his dad was cool sometimes, but when it came to soccer he could be a bit over enthusiastic. Roberto could still remember when his dad had first introduced him to soccer.

"Remember nino, talent is only part of the game. You must practice only as hard as you run." And Roberto could run fast. The referee blew the whistle. Roberto dashed towards the ball. The Dynamo captain was faster. Roberto weaved and dodged as he struggled to regain control of the ball. He saw his opening and kicked the ball out from under his opponent. Roberto shot it towards Rodriguez, who saw his chance to score. GOAL! Roberto grinned, when he noticed the Dynamo's captain storming towards him. He shoved Rob to the ground.

"You think you're so special, just 'cause your last name is Da Costa. I'll show you." Rob thought fast. As the bully raised his fist to strike, Roberto kicked the ball into his foe.

"Aggh, I'm on fire! Help, somebody, he lit me on fire!" The captain screamed as he ran for the nearest exit. Roberto was too stunned to speak. He didn't kick the ball THAT hard, did he? That's when he noticed his foot. He was on fire! The fire spread all over his body. He tried to put himself out, yet he wasn't in pain. The flames completely engulfed him. He wasn't a ball of fire, more of a complete black figure with orange flames surrounding him. The whole crowd was in an uproar. Juliana looked towards Mr. Da Costa; he was in too much shock. Only the creepy woman did not seemed surprised. She just looked around and walked behind the bleachers. Juliana struggled to reach Roberto, fighting her way through the crowds.

"Aha, someone who cares for the little mutant I see." A voice rang in Juliana's ear. A blond man in a white business suit was seated next to her.

"W-w-what did you call him?" Juliana stood fixed.

"Well, what else could that little sunspot be, hm? But I see he's sadly, not alone." The man said. On the field, a small rain cloud was pouring on Roberto. But it wasn't raining in the stands. The rain didn't seem to be putting Rob out, anyway.

"Best come with me my dear, insurance." The man grabbed her hand. Juliana tried to break free, but his hand was as strong as a machine.

"I'm afraid we have to act quickly. Blasted X-Men, always interfering with Hellfire business. You may call me Donald, my dear. Donald Peirce, the White Bishop."


	5. Karma

At Xavier's School for Gifted Mutants, a lone figure sat behind a large desk. Xi'an Mahn had a huge stack of paper work that needed to be filed. Mr. Logan's reason for not being where he was needed, a letter to some rich guy named Worthington, and Professor McCoy's research grants needed to be mailed. Xi'an took a look from her work. She was grateful Dr. Richards had recommended her to Professor Xavier. He had needed a new secretary, and she needed work. And working in a school meant her siblings were able to eat. Her brothers and sisters were probably back in their apartment waiting for her to finish and come home. The Professor seemed like a nice man. After all, how many people would be willing to hire a mutant? At lest, that's what the Professor had called her. She didn't feel any different. She hadn't done anything abnormal in her life.

"But that's the only reason I would like you to work for me. Here, you will be safe when your power manifests." But what if the Professor was wrong about her? Maybe she wasn't a mutant. Would he say, 'Sorry must have been a mix up. I'm sorry this job is for mutants only.' Xi'an didn't want to think about that. Imagine, a 19 year old out on the streets, having to take care of four siblings. The world was a scary place on your own. Suddenly, an email popped up on the computer. It was from Ms. Munroe. It read, 'Charles, the boy you sent me to find, he's in Rio. I need back up. The Hellfire Club is already here. I don't know if they've spotted me yet'. Xi'an panicked, the Professor was somewhere in Kentucky. She didn't know when he would return. She needed to contact Professor Mac Taggert at Muir Island. She dialed the number and waited. Almost immediately, a heavy Scottish accent greeted her.

"Muir Island, Sean Cassidy speaking. How may I help ya?"

"Yes, hi, I'm Professor Xavier's new secretary. It's an emergency! Ms. Munroe needs help."

"Hang on lassie, I'll pick ya up and you can explain on the way." Banshee hung up and left Xi'an alone. Talk about karma, she thought. She had just been telling herself she wanted some vacation time, but not like this! She called her home and told Tran he was in charge when she got back. Shortly, a black helicopter landed on the front lawn. A blonde man in a green and yellow jumpsuit greeted her.

"You must be Xi'an, we spoke over the phone. Call me Banshee. Hop in, give me the details." So Xi'an explained that Professor Xavier had gone, she didn't know when he would be back. There was something about a boy they were looking for. The Hellfire Club was there. And all the while, Banshee looked grim.

"This is odd. A couple of weeks ago, Charles sent the X-Men out looking for some new mutants. Cyclops sent me a message telling me he just fended of the White Queen in Colorado. I guess the Hellions got the same idea. Moria will know what to do. Soon, Banshee landed the plane on Muir Island. Professor Mac Taggert and a younger girl were waiting there to meet them.

"Moria, bad news. Storm's been ambushed tryin' ta find one of the mutants. We can't get in touch with Charles. "Moria looked at Xi'an.

"Oh, beggin' your pardon, this is Ms. Xi'an. May I introduce ya to Moria Mac Taggert and Rahne."

"A pleasure, but Banshee, we need to hurry. Go pick up Cyclops and that new mutant he found. Rahne, could you please show Ms. Xi'an around?" The red headed girl offered a friendly smile and motioned Xi'an to follow. Xi'an thought it must be nice, living on an island away from it all. She was just thinking about her own normal life at home, when she looked down at her hands. But they weren't her hands. She gave herself a quick look over. She was the red haired girl! She looked behind her. She saw her own body. Rahne was just as confused,

"Aaah, what did you do?" Rahne screamed. Xi'an was taken aback,

"Isn't this your power?" Rahne shook her head. Then, this must be, HER'S! Suddenly, like a burst of energy, Xi'an was back in her own body. One quick look told her Rahne had returned to normal as well. So, she WAS a mutant! Talk about karma!


	6. Jetstream

Mrs. Guthrie picked up the big pot of coffee. She started to pour a cup for Professor Xavier, when she heard him

"None for me, thank you Mrs. Guthrie. If you have some tea that would be lovely." Mrs. Guthrie was startled; she didn't see Xaiver come into the room. She thought he was still outside with Sam. She looked behind; she was the only one in the room.

"How did…." She turned around. She saw Xavier come in through the doorway.

"Sorry if I startled you. I was just talking with my friend Piotr. May we sit?" Professor Xavier was wheeled in by a large man in a white tank top. Sam trudged in silently behind them and took a chair next to Piotr.

"I realize you both must have some questions for me. Mrs. Guthrie, I run a school for… gifted youngsters. Sam, you might want to tell your mom what happened in the mines today." Sam took a deep breath. He recalled how the ceiling of the mine nearly collapsed on Mr. Lewis. He told how he soared through the tunnel and knocked Mr. Lewis out of the way. He also recounted the look of terror on Mr. Lewis's face afterwards. But how did Professor Xavier know about this? All the while, Mrs. Guthrie looked down at her cup of coffee.

"Mrs. Guthrie, Sam is a mutant."

"Like the ones on the news?" Mrs. Guthrie looked worried. She didn't want her son to be a freak.

"Yes, like myself and Piotr here. My mutation allows me to read minds, among other things." Sam glanced up. The Professor's mouth wasn't moving, but he could still hear his words in his mind.

"Way too cool! Can I learn that?" Sam asked. Peter laughed heartily.

"No, my young friend, not all mutations are alike. Take mine for instance." Piotr's tanned skin instantly turned shinny and as hard as steel. His black hair had a hint of chrome. Even his eyes seemed to be made of steel. The chair he was sitting in strained under the weight. Mrs. Guthrie sat straight up, knocking over her cup. Professor Xavier looked concerned.

"Please, don't be frightened. Piotr, if you could…" Piotr noticed Mrs. Guthrie's look of terror and nodded. His skin, hair and eyes returned to normal.

"Sam, I want you to come to my school. There you will learn how to control your uncanny abilities. You'll be among your own kind." Sam looked towards his mom. He really wanted to go, but…

WOOSH! The sound of a jet soaring startled Sam and his mom. Planes rarely came this way. A large BOOM shook the house. Pitor jumped out his chair and ran towards the front door.

"Professor, you'd better…Oof!" Sam rushed to the door, Pitor had been flung off the porch, and the Rolls Royce had been destroyed. A dark skinned boy with black curly hair stood at the door. He wore a purple jumpsuit with a small triangle on the chest.

"Hmph, I would 'ave expected the great Colossus to be more of a challenge for Jetstream. You must be the new student I've been sent to collect yes? You see how weak the X-Men are? You would do to learn which mutants are better than others."

"Think I know the wrong type when I see 'em." Sam snarled.

"Ah well, orders are orders." And with that, Jetstream launched himself into Sam.

"Uncanny! This kid has the same power I have!" Sam thought as he picked himself up. By now, his brothers and sisters had woken up and were gathered around their mom. Excitement filled their eyes. Horror filled Sam's as Jetstream lifted him up to his feet.

"See, if you join the Hellions, you could have instant control." That's when Sam noticed the rocket boots attached to Jetstream's outfit.

"You're not really a mutant are ya?" Jetstream looked hurt.

"I am a mutant! These boots help channel my amazing powers. What can you do that's so special?" Sam had just about enough of this. He felt a burst of energy, and BOOM! Sam rocketed forward into Jetstream. Both boys hurdled through the front door. Sam stopped while Jetstream flew straight into Colossus' metal frame.

"Ooooooo." Jetstream moaned as he slumped to the ground. Colossus tossed him over his shoulder. Professor Xavier wheeled next to Sam.

"Who was that Professor?"

"He is a student from the Massachusetts Academy, another school for mutants. Of course, you are free to choose between schools if you feel they're a better fit." Sam thought for a second. Xavier came and welcomed him personally. That Jetstream kid didn't to care if he came in one piece or not.

"Professor, I really want to go. But how will my family get along?"

"I'll take care of them." Sam was surprised to see Mr. Lewis standing beside the house.

"It's the lest I can do for ya, after what happened. Just, just leave this town Sam. I don't want to catch what ya got." Mrs. Guthrie gave a tearful glance and nodded. Professor Xavier turned and spoke to Colossus.

"Seems Emma has been recruiting as well, and I can't make contact with Scott. We need to contact Moira, we've got to hurry, there may be more of Emma's students."


	7. Thunderbird

"How could you just run away from a fight?" Emma yelled at James Proudstar.

"Miss Frost, you didn't tell me she knew how to use her powers yet. I didn't even know what she could do yet. It won't happen again."

"It better not Thunderbird. You can't beat the X-Men by running." Thunderbird shifted his feet. In his heart, he knew she was right. If he was ever to get revenge on the X-Men, he needed to be tougher than the tough. But in his mind, he couldn't shake the image of that girl leaning over her grandpa, hands shaking, and eyes watering. Then seeing her eyes turn purple and that purple monster coming after him. He couldn't help but freak out.

"Now Cyclops is trying to recruit her into the X-Men. That's another X-Man for you to face. James, you need to be ready for anything the X-Men can throw at you." Emma placed her hands on his shoulders. She let out a sigh. Curse Xavier, her team isn't ready for combat. If he hadn't stepped up the recruiting, ah well, they will have to do. She looked at James and smiled.

"We're not finished yet Thunderbird. It's only one X-Man against two. You deserve a rematch."

Scott slumped in a dusty brown recliner. What a day! Professor X had told him to meet with one of his old friends, Black Eagle. He hadn't counted on The White Queen being there. He was just going to meet with him in the morning, when he noticed Emma and some guy get into a car and drive off. The guy looked a lot like John….but it couldn't be. When he got to the house, Emma and her friend had attacked Black Eagle. Scott had driven them off, but Black Eagle was dead. Poor girl, Dani, was it? He glanced over. Dani had pulled Black Eagle's robes over herself and sat in a large wooden chair. Scott had called the authorities, but it didn't look good. He couldn't get in contact with Professor X either. Emma probably had something to do with it. He walked over to Dani.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

How do you think I'm feeling? Dani thought to herself. Her Grandpa died, she had killed her parents with her powers when she was younger. She was a freak, and it had cost her a family. She didn't say this to Mr. Summers, she just silently nodded and pulled Black Eagle's robes close to her.

"I know how you must feel. When I developed my powers, I thought I lost my whole family too. Don't worry, you are not alone. "

Dani couldn't meet his eyes, but she heard every word. There are others like her? That would explain Mr. Summer's eye beams. She wondered if he had ever hurt someone with his powers.

"Scott darling, I told you it wasn't over." Dani hear a voice in her mind. It sounded like the woman who was trying to take her away. Scott jumped to his feet. He must have heard it too, because he ran to the front door. Before he could open it, the door bust in. Thunderbird was standing in the doorway. His long black hair flapped in the wind. Scott's sunglasses glowed red, a beam of energy burst towards the intruder. Thunderbird avoided it, then he slammed into Scott. Miss Frost stood on the porch.

" I will not take no for an answer, Miss Moonstar. " A beam of red energy came from behind Dani and struck Emma square in the chest. Scott ran outside, while Thunderbird tried to grab Dani from behind. Dani shook him off.

"Come on, girl. It's best for you. The X-Men are nothing but cowards and murderers. They killed my brother John."

"Yeah, and you killed my grandpa!" Dani screamed. Her eyes turned purple and a purple bison launched itself at Thunderbird. He was hurled through the front wall. Emma and Thunderbird picked themselves up. Dani joined Mr. Summers. No way was she gonna let these creeps get away this time. That's when she heard a loud screech from up above. She covered her ears just in time. A large sound wave blasted the two creeps. Dani looked around; Miss Frost lay in a crumpled heap by her car. Thunderbird was next to a pile of broken trees, knocked out. A helicopter hovered over head, landing near the front porch. A man in a yellow and green jumpsuit stepped out.

"Banshee! What are you doing here?"

"Aye, tha's no way to great an ol' friend! Have ya been able ta get a hold of Professor X?" Scott shook his head.

"Well, we best be getting you two back to Muir Island." Scott turned and faced Dani.

"would you like to meet my family, Dani?"


End file.
